Alex vs Xela
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: Being an Auror comes with unforseen consenquences. Alex Falcone soon finds that out when an evil version of herself badly wounds her husband and kidnaps their daughter. It gets worse when she finds out who is behind this...
1. A Family in Trouble Part I

**AN: This is my newest story! I hope that you will enjoy it, and please leave a review!**

**Chapter One: A Family in Trouble Part I**

Alex Falcone, formally Russo, was a top Auror after a few years of training. While she grew up, she had a history of getting into trouble while doing magic when she was not supposed to, something that her husband saw first hand, as he grew up with her and got into trouble along with her while she was doing stupid things.

After growing up and marrying her childhood friend, David Falcone, she managed to become a top auror after some grueling training. She is now a proud mother of a twelve year old girl named Selena, who is a perfect mix of her and David. The one thing that she hates about her current career is that she is mostly gone away from her home on missions most of the time. Needless to say she really misses her husband and daughter a lot of the time.

One night, David was sound asleep in his bed, his hand laying on Alex's empty side of the bed. He subconsciously thought that this wife would have been there, and that she would have surprised him like that. He soon remembered that she was out of town on work, and that made him feel a little sad. He was awake now, so he decided to check on his daughter.

He started to get up, and he headed to his bedroom door. Before he put a hand on his doorknob, he heard something. Like it was someone moving around outside his bedroom and in the hallway outside his door. David thought that it was his daughter going to the bathroom, but he decided to check it out just to be sure...

* * *

Alex slowly walked up to her house with a smile on her face. She was exhausted from the mission that she was on, but she had enough energy to get home, she made damn sure of that. She soon thought about her daughter and husband, who both obviously missed her very much. Alex could only smile as they would get a big surprise when they would soon notice that she was back a week before she was supposed to be.

She wondered-

BANG.

Alex stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed a loud bang coming from her home. She noticed the flash was right in front of her daughter's bedroom, and soon after the loud bang, there was a body dropping sound. She was so close to her home, she could hear it clearly.

Wand firmly in her hand, she ran towards her front door, quickly unlocking it, and stepping inside. She was going to take it slow because she did not know what she was facing, but the thought of her daughter being in trouble really caused her to abandoned that strategy rather quickly. She ran right towards Selena's bedroom, and in the hallway, she got a really big surprise.

"Hello, Alex."

* * *

She saw the face, as clear as day. The intruder in her home had a hold on her daughter who was struggling to get out of the person's grip. It was strange, this person, who was obviously a female with a white streak in her hair, but this was someone all too familiar to Alex.

"What's the matter Alex? It's like looking in the mirror, isn't it?" She said.

It was right, whoever this was, it was Alex, almost like looking in a mirror.

"Let my daughter go." Alex said, pointing her wand at the fake Alex.

"Nope." Fake Alex said. "I came here for your daughter, and I managed to take down your husband as well."

"David? Where is he?" Alex asked, her voice full of concern.

"Behind me." Fake Alex answered. "He MIGHT be fine, but as for Selena and myself, we are going to be taking our leave."

"Like hell you are." Alex said.

"If you take another step, I will kill your daughter." Fake Alex said, driving her point home by poking Selena in the neck hard. Selena let out a whimper of pain that pissed off the mother even more.

"Drop your wand, or I will kill her right here." Fake Alex said. Alex did not move for a moment, but when Fake Alex looked as though she was going to hurt Selena, she could not take that chance. Alex reluctantly dropped her wand to the ground, and stared at her with hate in her eyes.

"Good, now get the door." Fake Alex demanded her to do. Alex walked over to the front door, and slowly opened it. Fake Alex smiled and dragged Selena out the door.

"So help me if you hurt a single hair on her head.

"I am going to do more than that, count on it." Fake Alex smiled. Then, in quick succession, the door slammed, and there was a loud crack. Alex swung the door open, and ran out with her wand in her hand, but the Fake Alex and her daughter was long gone. Alex cursed loudly, and ran back into the house to check on David, who was lying on the ground, not moving an inch.

"David? David!?" Alex said, checking the pulse of her husband. She began to panic when there was not a pulse, but she soon remembered that some demons did not have pulses and heartbeats, and David fell into that category.

To make matters worse, a fake version of herself was out there, and they had their daughter as a hostage. Little did she know that this was an enemy that she met in the past...

* * *

**AN: A short intro into the story that I am writing. I want to say that this is based off of the trailer for Wizards Return I saw on Disney Channel. Now that I am employed full time, updates are not going to be frequent as they usually are from me. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	2. A Family in Trouble Part II

**AN: An attack on her family leaves Alex in a daze, and panicking about what she should do next. Her worries only grows as she finds out who took her daughter and what they want for her safe return.**

**Chapter Two: A Family in Trouble Part II**

The next few hours after Selena's kidnapping went by like magic, so to speak. Alex sat at David's side, trying her best to make her husband feel better, but she knew that all she could do was to try and keep him steady until William arrived. She also called Justin and told him what had happened and within minutes, he and Lynn (her sister in law and David's little sister) arrived, trying to keep her calm. Needless to say in this situation, that did not work.

William was in their bedroom tending to David while Alex, Justin, and Lynn were in Alex's and David's kitchen, trying to smooth things over with Alex. Alex just had this look of somewhat confusion on her face. It was as if she was going to lose it and break down if someone was going to talk to her.

"Alex?" Lynn said softly, placing her hand on her shoulder. Alex did not even acknowledge her presence or touch at the time that she touched her.

Lynn did not want to drive Alex to do something that she might regret, so she left her alone for the moment but sat there near her, slowly consoling her sister in law. Justin was busy trying to get into contact with some Wizardry Forces that were made for this type of situation.

In an almost trancelike state, Alex stood up, and walked to Selena's bedroom. Lynn followed her, and Alex sat on her daughter's bed, tears in her eyes. She grabbed a teddy bear, the same one that David gave to Selena on her first birthday, and hugged it to her chest, almost in an attempt to keep something that was close to her daughter on her own person.

"This is my baby." Alex said. "If I lose her, I have no idea what I would do."

"Don't worry, we are going to get her back, safe and sound." Lynn said.

Alex began to cry, and Lynn sat next to her, hugging her close as she cried on her shoulder.

* * *

Justin walked towards his niece's room, and motioned for them to come.

"Guys, we got a letter." Justin said.

"From who?" Lynn said, curiosity racking her mind.

"From whoever took Selena." Justin said.

"What did they say?" Alex asked Justin.

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet." Justin said. Alex and Lynn followed Justin towards the kitchen and they found a scarlet letter on the table.

"What should we do?" Lynn asked the two.

"Open it." Justin said, causing Lynn and Alex to look at him in surprise.

"Really?" Alex asked in sort of surprise.

"Yeah, we better." Justin answered. "Something might happen to Selena if we don't."

"Alright, I'll do it." Alex said, taking the letter in her hands, and as she was about to rip it open, the letter opened on it's own, and fell flat on the table. A few seconds later, Alex's copy became visible.

"Greetings, everyone, this is Xela." The now identified Xela stated. "As you all know, we have Selena Falcone in our possession, and whether or not she is returned alive will be up to how well you follow these instructions."

"How is she? How is my daughter?" Alex said this woman.

"She is fine, for now..." Xela laughed. "We are going to have a lot of fun, and all of this is just the beginning. Don't worry, Alex, we are going to have some fun. Now if you will excuse me, I have a guest to tend to."

"If you harm a hair on her head, I swear, I will kill you." Alex said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Now, now, now, Alex. See, that is going to cost you." Xela said. "See you later."

Out of nowhere, the letter ripped up in front of their eyes, and fell into a pile on the kitchen counter. The three of them just stared at each other, and back at the pile.

"I know who is behind this." Alex said, her voice taking an uneasy tone.

"Really, how do you know?" Justin asked her.

"I noticed someone sitting behind Xela feeding her what to say." Alex said.

"Who did you see?" Lynn asked her.

Alex took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Stevie."

* * *

Darkness. That is all that Selena could see. She tried to move her arms, but she heard clanging noise as she did. Her arms were shackled to something, and the moment that her hood was snatched off her head, she saw that her arms were chained to a pillar. Standing before her was not only the twin version of her mother, but a new face as well.

"Greetings, I am Stevie, and this is Xela, the one who grabbed you." Stevie said.

"Why am I here?" Selena asked, her voice full of fear.

"Because I wanted to get revenge on your mother, and what better way than to take her only child?" Stevie asked.

"Are you going to kill me?" Selena asked them.

"I haven't decided that yet." Stevie said. "If your mother is going to do as I say, and do everything specificaly, there won't be much trouble.

Selena mentally let out a sigh of relief. She was not going to be harmed, but Stevie motioned for Xela to leave, and the door to the dungeon where she was held was shut behind her.

"I am not going to kill you, but..." Stevie began as she pulled out her wand, and slowly crept towards Selena. "I can torture you without killing you."

"No, please don't!" Selena pleaded, but Stevie shut her up by backhanding her across her face. Selena tasted the blood in her mouth, as she looked back towards Stevie.

"Yeah, I am going to have a lot of fun with you." Stevie said, pointing her wand at Selena. Selena saw a jet of red light head towards her, and her body was a jet with pain...

* * *

**AN: Well, now. Stevie is involved, and is the reason that the copy of Alex kidnapped her daughter, Selena. Now, Stevie is having some fun torturing Selena. Speaking of which, there is going to be a torture scene next chapter, and I might change the rating of this story, so you have been warned for the future, my faithful readers. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


	3. Stevie Loves to Torment

**AN: In this chapter, Stevie and Xela continue to torment Alex and her family while doing what they want to Selena. Also, Stevie has a surprise in store for Alex. Just what is that supposed to be?**

**Chapter Three: Stevie Loves to Torment**

The next few hours seemed to drag on like a snail across the floor. Alex sat there, feeling as though she was going to break down if something else did not happen, for the better, of course. The only good news that they got was that David was out of the woods, for the most part. William said that if it was not for his demon powers, the spell that Xela did on him would have killed him on contact. Alex felt the knot on her stomach slightly ease up, but this nightmare was far from over. She knew that her baby girl was in the clutches of Stevie and Xela, and they were doing god knows what to her daughter.

Alex went into her bedroom, and saw her husband sleeping peacefully. Alex needed to rest, but she did not want anything to happen while she was taking a brief nap, so she told Justin, Lynn, and William to tell her anything that might happen while she was out. They agreed, and Alex was allowed to go and rest in her bedroom.

Alex took one of David's arms, and placed it around her shoulder, and once she placed her head against David's chest, she went to sleep immediately.

* * *

_Alex had no idea where she was. She was floating in a dark area, with no sign of anything around her. Alex soon heard Selena's crying, and it sounded like her daughter was in great pain._

_Alex soon saw Stevie, and Xela standing in front of Selena, laughing mencacingly at the twelve year old girl. Selena was chained to a pillar with her hands behind her back. Selena's face was bruised and cut, and to make matters worse, she had tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"Stop! Stop it please!" Selena pleaded with the two, but Xela slapped the girl across her face to stop her from talking any further._

_"I have had it with this little girl. Kill her." Stevie demanded. Xela smiled, and pulled out her wand, and pointed it right at Selena. Selena closed her eyes as the killing spell hit her right in the chest..._

* * *

Alex bolted up, finding her face dripping sweat, and feeling her cheeks as fresh tears were on them. Alex dreamt that Stevie had her daughter killed, but it was just a dream. She was relieved that it was nothing more than that, a dream. Alex soon came to terms with the fact as time went on, she knew that she had to do something before it turned out real.

Alex stood up, and walked to the door, and just as she was about to leave...

"Alex..." David called weakly from his bed.

"Yeah?" Alex talked back to her husband, trying to keep her voice steady and normal.

"Where's Selena?" David asked her. Alex flinched, she was not ready to answer that. What in the hell was she going to tell him? In his condition, the truth would make his condition worse, or he might try to go and save her himself, and in that condition, he could get killed, causing Selena to be killed as well. There was no way that Alex was going to lose her husband and daughter. So she did the only thing that she should and could do in that situation. Lie.

"Selena's okay, David, just go back to sleep." Alex said.

David's eyes fluttered open and stared at her for a little bit. Alex looked at him and gave David a look that said everything was alright, even though it wasn't. David smiled at her and closed his eyes, going back to sleep. Alex let out a sigh of relief, and shut the door behind her.

"Now I have to get Selena back." Alex told herself.

* * *

Selena had no idea how long she was tortured. She pleaded with Xela and Stevie to stop and even said that she would do whatever the two wanted if they would stop hurting her. The two laughed as Selena's pleads fell on deaf ears and they continued to torture her. They managed to render her unconscious, and before Selena's vision went dark, she heard footsteps leaving out of the dungeon. The twelve year old took this time to try and get some rest. Then no sooner than when Selena closed her eyes, she knew that she was not alone in the room once again.

Selena opened her eyes to the feeling of someone poking her cheek with a wand. Once her vision cleared, she saw that it was Xela standing in front of her. Stevie was no where in sight, and it was just her and Xela in the dungeon that she was held.

"Nice to see that you are still with us." Xela said with that smile on her face. A smile that meant that she was going to hurt her again.

"I got worried that I might have killed you. Sorry for that, when I get on a roll, I can't be stopped." Xela smiled at her. Her smiled turned to a dark one, and pointed her wand at Selena. Selena flinched, and turned her head away, crying as she did so. Xela began to laugh as she did.

"Don't worry, your suffering is going to end soon enough." Xela said. She walked around to the back of Selena, and ripped the back of her shirt open, so that her bareback and bra strap was exposed.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Selena asked her. Xela could only smile as her wand got hot at the tip of it.

"I am going to show the world what you really are, a half-breed." Xela smiled. Selena then felt a searing pain on her back and she cried and screamed loudly as Xela continued to torture her...

* * *

Everyone jumped as out of nowhere the doorbell rang to Alex's and David's house. They all looked at each other, and Alex walked to her front door, and answered it. There she got a really big surprise.

"Hello, Alex." An all too familiar voice said to her.

"Hello, Stevie." Alex said as well.

* * *

**AN: Well, Stevie shows up at Alex's home, and it seems that she has something in store for the young mother. Stevie will tell everything next time, and will soon find out that there is nothing more dangerous than a mother. Thanks and stay tuned for more!**


	4. Wizards Return Part I: Ultimate Gamble

**AN: For the first time since she was smashed to bits by the Russos, Stevie finally meets Alex face to face after all of these years. But as they have a conversation, Selena soon finds out something really surprising.**

**Chapter Four: Wizards Return Part I: Ultimate Gamble**

"So, are you going to invite me inside?" Stevie asked casually. Alex just stared at her, in shock that she would actually show her face here, after what she done. She was here for something, and that is what scared Alex the most.

Alex didn't say anything, and just motioned for her to follow her. Alex slowly made her way to her family, and they nearly jumped out of their shoes when they saw Stevie.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Justin asked, pointing his wand at her. Stevie laughed as if there was not a threat here at all.

"I have something to tell you all." Stevie said, taking a seat as if she was there for a friendly visit.

"What in the hell do you want?" William asked.

"I have a proposal for you all." Stevie said. "I will give you your Selena back, for one thing."

That was good news that they heard, but in this given situation, that might not be something good for someone. Now comes the hard question and answer.

"What do you want?" Lynn asked.

"I will give you Selena back, in exchange for Alex." Stevie casually stated.

The family exchanged a look, and just when they were about to say no...

"Deal." Alex said.

"Good, I will expect to see you soon." Stevie said. She handed Alex a piece of paper, and then walked out of the front door.

"Alex, have you lost your damn mind?" Lynn said, taking her sister-in-law by the arm and yanking her towards herself.

"I have to do this." Alex said.

"No you don't. We can find another way to get Selena back without you sacrificing yourself." Justin said.

"You just don't get it." Alex said.

"Really? What don't we get?" William asked.

"They are torturing her!" Alex screamed, catching all of them off guard. "They are torturing my baby girl! I have to go and get her!"

They sat there speechless as Alex left the room to get ready for Stevie's deadline.

* * *

She did not know how it happened, but Selena blacked out. It must have been due to the extreme pain that she was put through earlier. Selena was awakened by someone splashing water on her face. Her vision cleared to see that Xela was standing in front of her. Xela smiled as she stared at her.

"Wakey wakey, I have something to tell you." Xela said. "I just heard from Stevie, and it seems that your mom is going to play ball with us, and she is coming to get you."

"Good." Selena said weakly.

"Also, I take it that you know why Stevie did this to you and your family, right?" Xela assumed.

Selena shook her head yes.

"I'll tell you anyway." Xela answered. "When Stevie was leading a wizard revolution when she was younger, Alex was on her side at first, but then the bitch had to get all noble, and that lead to Stevie's demise. When Stevie was revived, she managed to get some of Alex's DNA to create me, and then we decided to extract revenge on Alex in the most painful way possible. What better way to hurt Alex than by torturing her only daughter?"

"Please, whatever you do, just do not hurt me anymore." Selena pleaded.

"I won't. Because we are going to kill you and your mother very soon..." Xela laughed, leaving her and locking her in the dungeon where she was held.

Selena cried, and prayed that someone was going to save her soon.

* * *

Alex tied her hair back in a ponytail, and looked at the outfit that she was wearing. It was the same outfit that she wore when she dueled Justin (from the WoWP movie) and when she won the Family Wizard Contest. This outfit brought her good luck, and she was ready to do what she had to to get her little girl back. She made sure she had her wand and was able to get it out at a moment's notice, if need be, before she went to the front door, she was stopped by William, Lynn, and Justin.

"We know that you will do anything in order to get Selena back." Lynn said.

"I know David, and his bravery has rubbed off on you, so I hope that everything will work out." William said.

"Alex, I hope and know that you will come back with my niece. I pray that you will come back safe and sound, both of you." Justin smiled at her.

Alex hugged all of them, and bid her farewells. As soon as she stepped out side, Stevie was waiting on her.

"Let's go." Stevie said, handing her a bag.

"What is this?" Alex asked her.

"Put it on." Stevie said. Alex put the bag on her head, and Stevie grabbed her arm. A loud crack was heard, and they were gone.

* * *

Alex fell as they landed at a cold and dark location. Stevie yanked the hat off her head and she looked around. They were in a dungeon, and what not. It was dank and it worried Alex that her daughter was in a location such as this, and what they were doing to her...

"Fine, we are here. Where is Selena?" Alex asked her.

"Getting to the point? Fine. Xela!" Stevie called. Xela soon brought up Selena, and Alex saw the state that her only daughter that she was in. Her clothes were torn, her face was bruised, and it looked as though she was going to fall over from anything.

"What in the hell did you do to her!?" Alex screamed at the two.

"Nothing that she could not handle." Xela said with a sick smile on her face. Selena ran and almost jumped into Alex's arms.

"Baby, are you alright?" Alex asked Selena. Selena shook her head no. As Alex rubbed her back, Selena winced, and Alex lifted up the shirt on her back to see the branded "Half-Breed" on it. Alex stared at it with white hot anger in her veins.

_These bitches tortured and branded my daughter. Now they are going to get it! _Alex thought. Alex pretended to be too caught up in hugging Selena, so that she pretended to not notice Xela and Stevie getting close. As soon as they got in position, Alex pulled out her wand, and a blinding flash lit the area.

Alex grabbed Selena by her hand, and ran up the steps. She heard Xela, and Selena right behind her, and that caused her to run faster.

"Mom, where are we going?" Selena asked her.

"I...have no idea..." Alex said casually.

"WHAT!?" Selena screamed.

"Just come on!" Alex said, grabbing Selena. Alex grabbed Selena and ran outside the dungeon where they were, and began running through a small wooden area with Xela and Selena on their heels. They ran to a clearing and stopped right as they hit a cliff.

"Damn." Alex asked. She began to look for a way to safely climb down when Selena noticed a spell heading right for her mother.

All Alex could feel was someone shoving her out of the way, and seeing Selena fall down right in front of her.

"Selena?" Alex asked, heading for her daughter, and feeling her cold lifeless body.

"Selena?" Alex asked once more not getting a response. Alex felt for a heartbeat and pulse, but there was none.

"SELENA!"

* * *

**AN: An explanation is in order. The inspiration for this story is the TV special, "Wizards Return", which would premire at the time I am posting this chapter. Anyways, the final chapter is next. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


	5. Wizards Return Part II: Ray and Maria

**AN: As Alex looks on at her supposingly dead daughter, she finds herself about to duel both Stevie and Xela on her own. That is, until a couple of familiar faces appear to help her...**

**Chapter Five: Wizards Return Part II: Ray and Maria are Back!**

All Alex could do was look on at her daughter as she laid there motionless on the ground in front of her. Alex felt tears in her eyes as she knew that her daughter was dead. After the torture that she endured earlier, there was no way that she could survive what hit her moments ago. Alex was so caught up in mourning her daughter, she did not notice, or care for that matter that Stevie and Xela appeared behind her.

"Aww, it looks as though the bitch's daughter fell down." Stevie said, in a mocking tone of voice.

"Yeah, I have that good of aim to hit her through trees, alright." Xela said proudly. Xela stood Alex up and moved her away from her daughter.

"You killed her..." Alex growled at the two of them.

"Yeah, and?" Stevie said calmly.

"You killed my only child!" Alex said.

"Yeah, AND?" Stevie answered once again. The next thing that Alex knew, she had her hands around Stevie's throat, trying to choke the life out of the witch that was in front of her. Xela pulled Alex off of Stevie, and Stevie stood up while Xela had Alex's hands behind her back.

"For that, say goodbye to your daughter." Stevie said, slapping Alex.

Stevie turned around to where Selena was, and they were all surprised to see a dog sitting there. The moment that Stevie made an attempt to get around her, the dog growled at her. When she tried to touch Selena, the dog snapped at her, showing it's teeth.

"Who the hell is that?" Xela said.

"You're worst nightmare." The dog said. Everyone flinched at hearing the voice of the dog, but Alex could have sworn she had heard that voice before somewhere...

Then the dog began to grow, and grow into a hulk like wolf thing. It looked just like...

"Rayzor." Alex said, in complete shock.

* * *

"No...It can't be...IT CAN'T BE!" Stevie screamed. Alex stared at Rayzor as they stood in front of them. The more that he stared at them. Alex could tell one thing.

This was not David, at all.

There was a loud bang, and Alex was broken free of Xela's grip. Stevie looked back, and saw another person walking towards them, wand pointed at them.

"Thank you, Raymond. I can take it from here." A female voice said.

"Wait, that voice..." Alex said. "Maria?"

The witch took down the hood that she was wearing, revealing her long black hair. She had her wand pointed dead on Stevie while giving Alex a quick smile.

"Don't bother to move, Stevie. The Aurors are on their way for both of you. Don't think I won't hesistate to kill you both before they arrive." Maria stated.

"You can't do a thing. You think that they will take likely when you kill an unarmed witch?" Stevie said.

"Try me. Even if they do, Rayzor there is pretty hungry." Maria said. Stevie looked back, and saw Rayzor, or Raymond in this particular instance, and he growled angrily as he held his grandaughter in his arms.

Xela looked around from her spot on the ground, and ran off. Alex saw her run, and grabbed her wand off the ground and chased after her.

* * *

Xela knew that she was a goner if she stayed there. Now, now she had to run and find a way out of the mess that she was in. Of course, due to her running around blind, she ran right into a dead end, or in this instance, another cliff with a water fall and jagged rocks awaiting down below. Xela turned around and was about to run, but Alex was walking towards her, wand pointed right at her.

"Where do you think that you are going?" Alex hissed at her.

"What do you think that you are going to do with that?" Xela asked in return.

"On your knees." Alex demanded.

"What are you-" Xela tried to ask, but was met with Alex's backhand.

"ON YOUR KNEES!" Alex demanded. Xela begrugdgenly got on her knees, and Alex pointed her wand at her.

"Is goody two shoes Alex going to execute me?" Xela taunted her.

"Don't you fucking tempt me." Alex said. "You tortured my daughter, and almost killed my husband. Why shouldn't I kill you?"

"Because you don't have the guts." Xela said. Alex punched her across the face, cutting Xela's lip.

"Alex!" Maria said, running towards where they were. "Alex, whatever you are thinking..."

"Maria, don't." Alex said, cutting her mother in law off. "I want to do this."

"Alex, I am begging you. Think of Selena." Maria said. Alex glared at her, and back at Xela.

"Yeah, think of your have breed daughter." Xela laughed. Alex snapped her head back at her and glared.

"Alex. Please. Whatever you are thinking about doing, don't. It is not worth it." Maria said.

Alex continued to think about it for a moment, and then, in one swift motion, she kicked Xela in her face, knocking her out.

"Come on, let's get Selena back home." Alex said.

* * *

William, Lynn, and Justin got a big surprise when they saw Raymond, Maria, and Alex come barging into the house. They had a passed out Selena in their arms, which was a relief to all of them. They said nothing, but went right to Selena's room to lay her down.

This was a breath of relief for all of them, to say the very least.

* * *

Selena was resting peacefully in her room as the grandparents watched over her. Maria managed to heal all of Selena's wounds, and get rid of the branding on her back. Raymond looked around Selena's room, and took in all of the stuff that she had around.

"I still can't get over how much Selena looks like the two of you." Maria said.

"Yeah, she looks like Alex and David, but she acts just like Alex at your age." Raymond said with a chuckle.

"Whatever." Alex laughed.

"It is amazing though." Raymond said. "My parents said that mixed gender friends can't fall in love, but Maria and I did, and so did David and Alex."

"True." Alex said. "I was wondering though, what will happen to Stevie and Xela now?"

"Locked up for the rest of their lives, I hope." Maria said. "We know that they are going to try and get revenge in some way, but that is not possible.

"I can't thank you enough for what you guys did." Alex said hugging them. "Is there anything I can do in return?"

"How about a grandson?" Raymond asked. Maria smacked her husband in the head for asking that question.

Alex just laughed, and returned to her bedroom.

* * *

Alex quietly laid next to her husband, and placed her head against his chest. Before she went to sleep, she thought this.

_When they come back, we are going to be ready. All of us._ Alex thought before she went to sleep.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, and I hoped that you enjoyed this! Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
